The Runaway
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Oriel of Lothlorien, runaways because she doesn't want to live that life anymore, she runs away to the forest of Mirkwood where she meets to people and they become her parents. 5 years later, she is still with them in Mirkwood though she has not seen the king, that's all about to change with the Festival of night just around the corner.


I have lived in Mirkwood for some time now, though gladly I have never met the king. My name real name is Lady Oriel of Lothlorien but here I go by Lily. My mother is Lady of light, and she is married to Celeborn. He is not my father but I always counted him as one. I am half human/half elf. I am only 30 years old, I am very young. I stopped aging at 21, I have long curly dark auburn hair and bright green eyes, and I am 6'0 and have a slim but curvier body then most elves.

I was adopted by elves that live in Mirkwood, named Silva and Dinar. They are really good parents, I told them my parents had died and I have been lost for a long time. That was 5 years ago. They have taken me as a daughter, I really enjoy this life. I love getting to work every day and getting to be free, not stuck being a lady of Lothlorien and having my mom tell me everything to do.

I am basically the only elf in Mirkwood that has dark Auburn hair and green eyes so I stick out but it has never bothered me because where I was from I stuck out also not just because my hair but my eyes.

I just finished doing my chores and I go out to meet my friend at the market today. Oh how I was craving an apple! I went to the market and meet with Pethon who is my age but in elf years he's like 600! He is quite handsome, he is 6'3, long pale silver hair, the cutest dimples ever, so shy he doesn't talk to a lot of people. I smile as I see him and say "Let us go and get apples!"

He says patting my head "Oh how simply things like an apple make you happy!"

He grabs an apple out of his bag, throws it to me and I follow him as he holds my hand as we go to the river right out of the forest.

We are quite far from our village in Mirkwood, he then says as he grabs the apple out of my hands "Jump in the river and I shall give you the apple."

I smirk as I take off my boots "As long as you promise to join me!"

With that I throw myself in the river and dive, then come up for air as I look up. I see something is not right, I say "Pethon, where are you?

I see both of our boots on land but I don't see him. Then all of a sudden he says "Boo!"

With that I turn around and grab him to hug him and say "That was not funny, I thought you were dead!"

We keep hugging as we are in the water not aware of the eyes that were on us, then I let go to dunk him. Then swim away from him and get out of the water, dripping wet. I laugh when he finally gets out of the water, and says pointing at me "You evil elf! I shall get my revenge."

He runs to me then and starts tickling me as we fall to the ground. I can't stop laughing; I say "OY, I give! You win! You win! Stop!"

He rolls over and we sit there as my curls dry, and our clothes, watching the sunset. I grab his hand realizing what time it is "Pethon! We need to go, the light festival is tonight and we have to go get dressed! It starts in an hour!"

We grab out boots as we put them on then run to our houses I yell "I will see you soon!"

I run in the house and I see mother with her arms crossed and she says "You were in the river were you not! Get in the bath now, we can talk about this later!"

I say as I give her a sad look "I'm sorry, ma."

She smirks "Get your butt in the bath."

She then walks over and pats my head "All is well my little one. Just get in the bath, we still need to you crazy hair."

I rush into the wash room and yell "Yes mother."

I wash myself, then my hair and then dry myself off. My mother laid out a beautiful purple dress, which was quite stunning. I put it on and it fits perfectly with an open back and a low neck but not to reveling.

I walk out and my mother says "My dear one, you look stunning. Let me fix your hair."

I sit for her to fix my curly hair into a beautiful half up/half down look.

She hands me a mirror and I smile "Thanks ma, I look beautiful thanks to ya."

She smiles as she kisses my forehead "No you are a natural beauty, my daughter."

I look and see she is not dressed "Uh mother, are you not coming?"

She looks at me "No my dear, your father will still bring you though. I must stay at home and work on sewing new clothes for the kingdom."

I then rush and say "No mother, you must go even if a short time and I promise to help you tomorrow!"

She says "I only have 10 minutes; we can't do anything in that time."

I smirk "Get your Dress on mother; I will fix your hair scoot! Father will not be able to resist you all night!"

She giggles "I do not want to hear my daughter say that, but I hope you are right."

I make a nasty face "Go Mother!"

She runs into her room and puts on a beautiful light blue dress that looks amazing on her. Her pale long blonde makes in shine even more and her blue eyes. Just wow, she is stunning.

I smile "You are stunning, get over here. 5 minutes before father comes."

She sits and I do her hair in a braid around her head and then left half of it down. I then run to the bed room because I hear father coming. She is stunning as she stands father walks in and sees her stunned; I smirk as he says "I fear I won't be able to leave your side all night. You are stunning, my dear."

He then kisses her, and I can't help but hope one day I will find my mate. After I give them a moment, I walk in and I hear my dad say as he looks at me "I fear my dear, I will not be able to leave you by yourself either." He comes over to me and kisses my forehead and says "You are beautiful, my daughter."

I blush at his words as I look down. Then I say "Come on, we need to get going. I told Pethon I'd meet him there!"

Mother smiles and raises an eyebrow at me "A little too excited you see your love, daughter?"

I then blush "I-I mother, we need to go!"

With that we start walking to the festival, it looks so beautiful. I then stop because I wanted me and mother to wear flowers in our hair. I stop and imagine dark blue flowers in my hand then put it on mothers head, and then I make one for myself of a darker purple flower and put it on my head.

I beam at her "Prefect mother! You are more beautiful than the night stars!"

My father then says "I agree you both are."

As we continue walking to the festival we get there the dancing has already started, I see some off my friends. My father then grabs my arm gently and nods his table towards a bunch of high up elves is sitting and says "My daughter that is the king and his son Prince Legolas, please do nothing to upset them. Stay away from them if you can. If he talks to you always finish with a yes, my king or my lord. Do you understand?"

I smile and kiss his check "I understand father. I will not displease you."

He gives me a smile "You could never do that, it is simply not possible."

He kisses my forehead and then walks to the table where mother is. I am looking for Pethon, I feel other elves eyes on me but when I finally see him, I see that he dressed nicely and looks very handsome. I can't help but giggle. He finally sees as he looks over at me and jaw is open wide. I try to control my giggle but everyone seems to be looks at me so not doing a good job. The music starts and comes over to me and hugs me, then says "You look beautiful, Lily."

I blush as I look down then I smirk at him "Thanks, Pethon. You look quite charming as well."

He laughs then grabs my hand and says "May I have the honor of this dance?"

I smirk "I guess so, since you are just so kind in asking but I must ask how much wine have you had tonight?"

He then laughs as we go to the dance floor "Only like 3 cups, I promise."

I roll my eyes "Plus 4, I have never seen you talk to another girl."

He then says as we start dancing "Are you jealous, lily?"

I blush and say "No, I was quite proud of you. You are breaking out of your shell."

He looks to my right but doesn't say anything else for the rest of the dance. At the end of the dance, he bows and starts to walk away without saying anything. I say "Pethon, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

As I start walking to go after him, I hear someone say "Excuse me, my lady?"

I paid no mind to him because I was sure he was talking to someone else so, I started walking after him again this time someone steps in front of me and bows "Excuse me, my lady but the king wishes to talk to you."

I look over to find Pethon, but I can't right now. I say as I smile at him "Well may I have a minute please? I think I had a little too much wine. I would just like to grab some water"

He smiles "Of course my lady but I wouldn't take long King Thranduil is not known for patience. "

With that he bows and I take off walking fast to find him, I get to the edge of the festival and I see him sitting next to the tree. I run to him "What is wrong, Pethon? Where you not having fun?"

He looks distraught and then says "Go back, I shall be there in a moment."

I look at and bend down to make eye contact "Why won't you tell me? We have been friends for a long time, do you not trust me?"

He looks at me "It is nothing for you to worry about, you are nothing of importance. I don't wish to see you anymore. Leave me be."

As the tears rush to my eyes, I turn and go back to the festival. I look down as I walk back, I see my father looking at me with worry on his face. I give him a small smile but it seems to make him worry more.

The guard from before is looking at me, so I walk over to him "I am ready, I am sorry."

He gives me a sad smile "Please follow me, my lady."

I follow him to the king; I have never met as I try to keep my sadness under control. He whispers "What's your name, my lady?"

I say "I am Lily."

He looks at me for second and says "I am Ebor."

We walk over to the table and he says as I keep looking down. "My Lord, You have requested Lady Lily Presence."

I feel his eyes on me; I bow and say "Pleasure to meet you, my king."

He excuses Ebor and says "Have a seat, Lady Lily."

I then give a small smile as I sit "As you wish"

I sit and I stay looking at the table, trying to get my mind off Pethon. The king must have said something but I didn't hear what he said.

I look up to see him for the first time; I see his stormy grey eyes as he raises an eyebrow at me, long silver blonde and his elegant clothes. I forgot I was with the king, I bow my head and say "I'm uh sorry, I didn't hear what you said, my lord."

He looks at me for a second then says "What troubles you, Lady Lily? Are you troubled by my presence?"

I look down and blush "Uh, N-no my lord it is not your presence. I'm sorry for you to think that, I am just uh feeling unwell."

He looks at me and puts a finger under my chin, I shiver as I feel the connection between us "Would you like to leave?"

His voice sounds hurt but I can't help as I try not to cry but it could also be a test. I say calmly "If it's okay, my lord."

He then sits back in his chair as he looks me in the eyes, he grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth "You may leave _My_ _Lily, _I shall see you soon."

I stand and bow, and think when will I ever see you again? I give him a small smile then walk to my parents to tell them I am leaving and then I run home. I wonder how my parents are doing. I miss my mother, but I cannot stand being with her at all times.

As I run home and change into my night gown, I cry and wonder what changed Pethon mood so quickly. I lie down and cry myself to sleep dreaming of King Thranduil lying beside me comforting me.

To be continued.


End file.
